Apprentissage particulier
by qianshee
Summary: UA - A Yûkon, la réussite et l'excellence vont de pair. Ainsi, lorsque Deidara, un élève finlandais, arrive dans l'école, le professeur Uchiwa est chargé de le remettre à niveau. Mais la tâche n'est pas aussi aisée qu'elle n'y parait ; Deidara n'aime pas apprendre.


**Salut à vous, lecteurs !**

 **Pour un jeu du FoF, j'ai dû m'inspirer du mot « niveau » pour écrire un OS en une heure. Après avoir bien réfléchi, voici ce que j'ai sorti. Et j'avoue mon crime, j'ai un peu dépassé le temps qui m'était imposé. Mais est-ce bien grave ? Je ne pense pas, parce que sans ces précieuses minutes supplémentaires, mon texte n'aurait pas été bouclé avec tant de... succès ? :)**

 **Allez, j'arrête de parler pour ne rien dire.**

 **Have fun !**

* * *

Des méthodes d'apprentissage innovantes, un suivi de l'élève personnalisé, un cadre agréable et des professeurs pédagogues... l'école Yôton, ouverte récemment était vite devenue l'une des meilleures du Japon, et son directeur masqué en était particulièrement fier. Ils accueillaient en leurs murs plus de mille élèves de tous milieux, et chacun pouvait se vanter de n'avoir que peu de lacunes et d'être doué, très doué. Au moins dans quelque chose.

Ici, le mot d'ordre était l'excellence. Mais pas dans tout. Ainsi, si l'élève devait réussir dans toutes les matières – ou presque, des exceptions pouvaient toujours être faites -, il était poussé dans ce qu'il savait le mieux réaliser, jusqu'à la presque perfection. Il n'était donc pas difficile d'avoir un avenir après une telle formation.

Depuis peu, le directeur avait eu une nouvelle idée pour la première fois, ils accueillaient des élèves étrangers qui ne parlaient que rarement la langue de leur pays, ou qui n'en connaissaient que les faibles rudiments. Par conséquent, leur apprentissage ne pouvait être parfait. La barrière linguistique atteignant immanquablement la réussite recherchée, une remise à niveau devait être effectuée. Pour tous.

Ainsi, une poignée de professeurs avaient été envoyés suivre une formation de quelques heures pour acquérir des savoirs supplémentaires dans leur façon d'enseigner à ces élèves un peu particuliers. Ils étaient revenus plus riches moralement, et le directeur était ravi de savoir que bientôt, tous les étudiants seraient sur un même pied d'égalité. Les jeunes venus d'ailleurs étant arrivés il y avait une semaine de ça, il n'y avait pas de temps à prendre.

* * *

C'est ainsi que le professeur Uchiwa, Itachi de son prénom, se retrouva avec la lourde tâche de remettre à niveau les deux élèves étrangers de sa classe. Et si pour la jeune Ino ça n'avait pas été difficile, l'autre lui donnait particulièrement du fil à retordre : Deidara.

L'impertinent venait de Finlande et était loin d'être une lumière. De plus, il était doté d'un incroyable je-m'en-foutisme qui menait la vie dure à tout le corps enseignant. Ce qu'il faisait dans une école pareille ? Obligation des parents, avait-il mollement répondu à ceux qui lui avaient posé la question, décontenancés par son comportement désagréable.

Il ne se sentait pas à sa place ici. Il n'aimait pas l'école, il n'aimait pas les matières ennuyeuses et il n'aimait pas le japonais, qu'il parlait un peu malgré lui.

Et les cours de remise à niveau _obligatoires_ que lui donnait Uchiwa avaient tendance à prodigieusement le mettre en rogne. Il y avait tellement mieux à faire que de rester le cul vissé sur une chaise à regarder les mouches voler !

* * *

Les deux premières leçons de rattrapage avaient été catastrophiques, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Heureusement que le professeur était payé ! Gratuitement, il aurait laissé tomber. Ce garçon n'avait aucune motivation et râlait en finlandais plus qu'il ne parlait japonais. Puis, ses longs cheveux longs cachant son regard avaient tendance à être agaçants lorsque l'on s'adressait à lui.

« Bon, tu peux ranger tes affaires, capitula le plus âgé, à demain.

\- Ouais... »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne cessait de répéter cela depuis le début de l'heure. Cela semblait être la seule chose qu'il savait dire. Peu avenant, en effet.

Frustré de la tournure des choses, l'Uchiwa rentra chez lui, avec la nette impression qu'il perdait son temps.

* * *

Au bout de deux semaines à faire des heures supplémentaires sans réel résultat, Itachi alla râler auprès de son supérieur, qui s'amusait de son énervement, caché derrière son masque orange.

« Vous vous imaginez ? Ino n'a plus besoin de moi, elle a atteint ce que nous souhaitions. Mais pour Deidara, c'est un éternel retour à la case départ ! Si vous saviez comme cet adolescent en crise m'agace !

\- Allons, allons, répondit posément l'homme joyeux, ce n'est pas si dramatique. Et tu vas trouver une solution, j'en suis sûr ! »

Le tout agrémenté d'un « bonne chance » qui sonna mal aux oreilles du grand brun. Il sortit, plus désemparé qu'avant son entrée dans le bureau du directeur.

Qu'allait-il faire de lui ? Son honneur était en jeu. L'insertion de cet énergumène était d'une importance capitale.

* * *

« 3/10... souffla Itachi en rendant la feuille pleine de corrections à son élève. Je ne vois pas d'améliorations. »

Un haussement d'épaules lui répondit. Ah. Il prenait ça comme ça. L'adulte passa une main sur son visage fatigué et se rassit. Il était incorrigible. Insupportable. Et son autorité n'avait pas d'emprise sur lui. Si peu.

« Il faut que ton comportement change, Deidara, continua-t-il. Nous sommes à deux doigts d'appeler tes parents.

\- Tant mieux ! grommela le blond. Je rentrerai chez moi.

\- Mais tes parents ont payé une somme folle pour que tu viennes étudier ici ! Quel manque de considération !

\- Considéra-quoi ? »

Il soupira. D'accord, il utilisait des mots trop compliqués pour son niveau actuel. Reconnaissance ? Non, ça ne marchait pas non plus. Il laissa tomber pour cette fois.

« Toujours est-il qu'il faut que tu fasses des efforts. Quel avenir crois-tu avoir avec des notes aussi médiocres ?

\- Je m'en fous des notes. »

Il le regarda, intrigué. Comment ? Il se redressa et s'approcha de lui.

« Sans notes, tu n'auras rien. Le système est peut-être mal fait, mais il est comme il est, et tu dois t'y plier. »

Nouveau haussement des épaules. Il n'en avait rien à cirer. Ça faisait presque de la peine. Il décida de gratter un peu.

« Les études ne m'intéressent pas... » lâcha dédaigneusement Deidara après quelques questions.

Voilà qui était original. Il ne s'en était pas du tout douté. Il gratta encore un peu.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse, alors ? demanda-t-il.

\- L'art. »

Et s'il avait bien compris la suite de sa réponse, ses parents ne trouvaient pas cela valable comme avenir, et l'avaient forcé à étudier dans une école de renom, payée grâce à leurs intéressants salaires. C'était plutôt problématique.

« Ne penses-tu pas que tu pourrais pratiquer l'art aux côtés d'un métier plus sérieux ? »

Un regard noir lui fut lancé. Merde.

« C'est très sérieux.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, désolé. »

Et vu que la discussion dérivait vers des pentes plus risquées, il le laissa partir pour ce soir.

* * *

La nuit ne fut pas très reposante pour Itachi. Sa découverte avait remué ses neurones dans tous les sens et il avait, après plusieurs longues heures agitées, peut-être trouvé une idée qui, si elle ne ravissait pas totalement le jeune homme, aurait le mérite de lui faire apprendre son vocabulaire et sa grammaire dans un cadre plus agréable.

C'était très simple : il avait téléchargé deux bonnes dizaines d'articles divers et variés sur l'art, articles qu'on ne trouvait qu'avec des accès et qu'au Japon. Une vraie mine d'or. Si le jeune homme était aussi intéressé qu'il n'y paraissait par ces disciplines, il serait éventuellement plus motivé de les acquérir.

Après les cours principaux, Itachi attendit Deidara. Il arriva en retard, comme d'habitude, mais il ne le gronda pas. Il lui expliqua immédiatement ce qu'il en était. Et cette fois, il arriva à le faire sourire. Serait-ce dans la poche ?

« Donc, développa le professeur, j'ai tiré d'internet tout ceci. Ne cherche pas ces articles en finlandais ou en anglais, j'ai vérifié – merci Google traduction – et ils n'existent pas. Je pense qu'ils pourraient t'aider, non ? Alors plus tu avanceras vite dans la matière, plus, en échange, je traduirai tout cela en anglais à ton intention ! »

Mais Deidara lui signifia que les origamis, décidément, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Même ceux en forme de panda.

Échec cuisant.

* * *

Une idée jaillit dans son esprit pendant la nuit suivante. La poterie, lui avait-il soufflé. Il avait trouvé ce qui le pousserait à étudier ! Et cette fois, ça ne sortait pas de son imprimante.

Et cette fois, l'initiative plut davantage à l'adolescent. Il y aurait-il une victoire à l'horizon ?

* * *

« Nos feuilles vont être utiles, lança Itachi en tapotant le tas toujours impeccable qui n'avait pas rencontré le succès désiré quelques temps plus tôt. Nous commencerons demain, mais pas ici. Rends-toi chez moi à dix-neuf heures. Voici mon adresse. »

Et à l'heure indiquée, on sonna à sa porte. Il s'empressa d'aller ouvrir et le blond, pelotonné dans son manteau noir, se dépêcha d'entrer. Itachi le mena jusqu'à la cuisine. De la plasticine les attendait sagement, vestige des essais artistiques de son petit-frère, des années plus tôt. Il réexpliqua le plan.

« Ces origamis, tu les feras en plasticine. J'inscrirai le nom correspondant et tu les ramènera chez toi. Une fois le mot mémorisé, tu détruiras ta sculpture et nous prendrons un autre mot. Attention : cette plasticine rose est la seule disponible pour l'instant. Si tous les jours tu veux créer, mémorise bien les mots ! Au fur et à mesure de ton avancée, d'autres couleurs se rajouteront... »

Malgré la bêtise du concept, cet apprentissage autour d'une tasse de chocolat chaud agrémenté de cookies ne put que lui plaire davantage.

* * *

Et en quelques semaines, Deidara emmagasina énormément. Même la grammaire et les concepts durs à représenter y passèrent : il suffisait alors d'inscrire sur une couche fine de plasticine ce qui aurait pu être en format papier. Cela consommait plus de plasticine et poussait le garçon à réviser plus rapidement pour une réutilisation dans les plus brefs délais.

Une fois, ils avaient même fait du pain. Délicieux, pour ne pas le gaspiller, Deidara s'était senti obligé de vite apprendre les deux ou trois mots inscrits dessus.

Bref, tout cela était une excellente idée.

Et même s'il lui avait fallu bien plus de temps que tous les autres étudiants étrangers, il était désormais à un niveau similaire aux leurs.

* * *

« Ceci est notre dernière leçon, Deidara, sourit l'adulte. Tu peux reprendre toute la plasticine, tu t'es énormément amélioré. »

Une page se tournait. Il avait beaucoup apprécié ces moments en sa compagnie. Dans son élément, il n'était plus le sale gosse qu'il avait pu être avant le début du projet. Il était même plutôt agréable, enjoué et sympathique. D'une certaine manière, il s'était attaché.

Mais ce n'était pas grave, ils se reverraient en cours de japonais. Il le donnait cinq fois par semaine à sa classe.

« Oh... »

Deidara fit la moue et Itachit rit. Il ne semblait pas être le seul à qui ces moments de complicité allaient manquer. Pour le professeur vivant seul depuis le départ de son frère dans la vie active, ces rencontres étaient un moyen de combler une solitude, de briser une habitude presque mécanique. Mais bon ! Quelle raison autre que l'égoïsme aurait-il à le retenir ici ?

L'envie clairement prononcée vint du blond, Dieu merci. Il avait énormément d'audace, après tout.

« Je ne pourrais même plus passer pour faire du pain ? Ou pour boire un thé qui brûle la langue ? »

Itachi rit encore. C'était si gentiment demandé... Il ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune homme avec affection. C'était un bon petit gars.

Un petit gars bizarre et impertinent, mais il n'était pas méchant.

* * *

Désormais, leurs rendez-vous chez le professeur s'étaient retrouvés espacés. Un par semaine. Ce n'était pas énorme, et à la fois beaucoup. Et ça les comblait tous les deux d'une joie coupable. Car leur relation avait peu à peu évolué vers quelque chose qui dépassait le stade d'élève-professeur. Et elle évoluerait encore.

Aujourd'hui, Itachi avait découvert un thé exquis. Deidara ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre. Il le lui ferait goûter, puis il corrigerait ses interrogations, pendant que le plus jeune ferait ses devoirs et lui poserait les éventuelles questions qu'il aurait. Une nouvelle routine s'était installée.

Et si jamais le patron masqué découvrait quelque chose, si jamais il avait des remarques à faire, il lui dirait simplement qu'il était un professeur particulier qui agissait particulièrement avec un élève particulier.

Il avait réussi à redonner le goût de l'école à ce garçon. Une relation spéciale s'était tissée. Il n'était pas comme les autres. Et il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

Et ça lui plaisait.

* * *

 **Je précise que je n'avais jamais écrit sur ce couple avant cela. Ou plutôt sur ce duo. J'espère par conséquent que la lecture vous aura plu.**

 **A chaque commentaire, son petit pain fait par Deidara. Juste pour vous. Si si, je le promets.**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
